


Personal add: White Female seeking Asian Male

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: AM/WF, Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Fresh Off The Boat (TV), Ninja Assassin (2009), Original Work, Selfie (TV)
Genre: AM/WF - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: looking for story research.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

I am researching for a new work of fan fiction and an Original story as well.

I am looking for members of mixed race couples and Asian men to interview. I want to make sure that it is authentic as possible.

I want to do the characters justice as well as members of the Asian community.

Please post comments so I can give you contact information.


	2. Sample

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of my personal relationships, including my ten year and still going strong marriage.   
> Yes it will be both fictional and based in fact, but the sex acts recounted are as close to true life as i can get without law suits 😜 🥒🍌🍆💦💦

Before he asks an obvious and more likely than not rhetorical question;  _ Do you want me to drop you off next? _

I told him I don't have to be back until two and I don't want to go home yet. Actually I said to my parents' house. Lately I feel more like I’m locked in a lease with roommates that keep making it just nice enough that I don’t say fuck this and bail anyway.

His eyes flick in my direction once, there is a slight tick in his jaw but he says nothing. He just continues to drive the pickup straight, then takes the next left, the opposite direction of my parent's house. My eyes are everywhere on him. He can feel it, I'm sure of it. Holy hell, is there a single part of him that isn't attractive? Right now it's his hands and arms that hold most of my attention. I want to feel them on me, holding me, pushing, pulling I don't care! I'd let him do almost anything to me with those hands! It was frightening how much I wanted him.

Should I, could I articulateI my wants, my impassioned feelings for him? Not fucking likely! Not when I couldn't look him in the eyes, or even let myself feel his gaze on me. If I thought with my brain and not the throb between my thighs I wouldn't have even come along this evening. I would make a fool of myself. I WAS making a fool out of myself, but this death would be swift and total. He would be gone with a story about a little American teenager that seemed sweet, talented at a few things, smart-ish but really was an insane slut when she got you alone long enough to try and suck your dick. 

“Are you a good driver?” Yes I actually said that. “I know you’re a  _ good _ driver, but do you get distracted easily?” That was when I unbuckled myself and slid my hand from his knee to his lap as I licked his neck. He hardened as I palmed him, and in response to my boldness he did his best to kiss me. It was awkward, mostly teeth and the rasp of his nine O'clock shadow as he tried to watch the road. The finesse or lack thereof didn't matter, I had never been more thrilled to be kissed. He'd given me the green light. 

_ Concentrate on the road and let me take care of you.  _

I reached into his nice deep pocket (guy's dress pants typically have) and jerked him off with my right hand as I slowly worked on his buckle and the other obstacles out of my way for the main event. He was as helpful as I'd let him be. Finally I saw his thick, heavy, uncut cock. It was weeping tears of percum joy to see me and soon my eyes were watering too. I had really hoped he would have been smaller but he tasted like how delicious steak smells, and I was damn proud of how I was able to work that cock. Fuck! I wasn't surprised when he came quickly, but he didn't soften. It stood proud, beautiful and just as tempting, but mostly taunting!

_ "Fucking fuck! That's hot!"  _ I said wide eyed, still jerking him with his foreskin.  _ "You just came so I don't want to hurt you… but I really, reeeeally want to keep-"  _

_ "Kiss me first, then I'm going to taste you."  _

  
  



End file.
